


Eternal Embrace

by BluePower24



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Closure, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: "They were doomed and they knew it. But they would end this journey as they started it."
WARNING: Major movie ending spoilers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT] This is the rewritten version of something I wrote after watching Rogue One. Corrected some mistakes and added some ideas I thought were lacking. I hope you enjoy!

They were doomed and they knew it. Cassian was too wounded to go far without succumbing to his wounds, and even if he wasn’t, the Death Star was aligned in the sky and ready to fire. They wouldn’t have time to run to any of the landing pads and steal a ship, let alone escape with it.

Still, Jyn carried Cassian as far as she could before they both collapsed on the sand, far from all the commotion. She looked at the horizon, perfectly aware of what would happen next, and yet she wasn’t afraid. She had accepted the possibility of her death the moment she decided to come to Scarif.

But that was beauty of it, really. Jyn had never believed in the cause before. she had no hope. But a holographic image of her father told her that there was a way to defeat the weapon destroyer of planets. Add an annoying rebel captain who once told her that rebellions were built on hope, and Jyn learned that, as long as there were people willing to fight, there was hope.

None of them had been forced to be there. None of them had been forced to give their lives that day, and yet there they were. A group of strangers who met by chance, united with one sole purpose: To retrieve the plans of the massive weapon from the empire, and deliver them to the rebels. They were all willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, believing it to be possible. And it was that belief that made them more than just a random group of strangers. it made them a team. Rogue One.

Jyn toke a deep breath. All her friends were probably dead by now, and if they weren’t, they would be soon. This thought calmly crossed her mind as she observer the rays fired by the Death Star, ripping the sky and causing a massive explosion as they hit the surface of the planet. It could be classified as a beautiful sight.

Unlike the first attack they had witnessed, this one would certainly bring their end, so there was no reason to panic. They could stress over it and spend their final seconds looking for a way out, but sometimes there’s just isn’t any. Why not enjoy the show in their last moments then?

Jyn turned to the man beside her and found him looking straight back at her, smiling warmly. He too knew that there was nothing else they could do, and seemed to accept it as well.

She smiled. Who would have thought that, after being left behind by the one she trusted the most and a life of crime, Jyn Erso would come to trust someone she had met only days ago. And that person had to be Cassian Andor, of all people. The man who once had orders to kill her father but decided to spare him. He had taught her about hope, importantly, believed her when the council didn’t, and most importantly, motivated everyone to accept this crucial mission.

Jyn had spent most of her life hiding who she really was, worrying only about her own survival. Yet, Cassian had made her care for someone else for the first time in years. She had almost forgotten how that felt like.

“Your father would have been proud of you.” The captain said truthfully, looking deep into the Jyn’s eyes. He too was very proud of her.

Cassian had watched Jyn develop from a fugitive to a true believer of the cause in only a matter of days. They say the strongest stars had hearts of kyber, and Jyn was the strongest of them all. When the Alliance decided to surrender, all the terrible things he had done became too heavy to bear.

But the light Jyn radiated inspired him to keep fighting when everything seemed lost. She was determined to take a chance for the rebellion, and Cassian would be damned if he didn’t follow her. He had been perfectly aware of the risks, but in that day, their actions would allow the rebels to defeat the most potent weapon ever made.

His sins would mean something. The galaxy would be safe. And it was all thanks to her, Jyn Erso.

Jyn smiled at him, feeling the truth in his words. Yes, she knew someone, somewhere, had received the plans. Their deaths would be justified and her father, wherever he was, her would be very proud of her. He would be proud of all of them.

First, they held each other’s hands and watched the blinding light annihilating the imperial base, but that wasn’t enough. As the wave of destruction grew wider, Jyn and Cassian embraced each other tightly, each feeling a surge of comfort and closure.

It was done.

Cassian had finally done something unmistakably good for the galaxy and would die as a soldier believing in his cause. None of his previous reconnaissance, assassination or any other kind mission had brought him this much peace.

And as for Jyn, she had given her life a meaning, other than run and hide. She had made her father, and herself, proud and came to understand a seemingly lost cause. She might not have been a rebel since she was six, but only in a few days, Jyn had done something that would make a difference in the war.

“I only wish…You could have escaped this, Jyn…I wanted you to see…The success of our mission…and live.” Cassian whispered in her ear with a ragged voice and difficult breathing, holding her as close as he could. As happy as he was to have her by his side, the captain wanted her to live more than anything, but he knew it wasn’t possible.

Jyn took another deep breath before replying. “It’s ok, it doesn’t matter anymore. My father, Saw, my friends… Everyone I care about either is or soon will be gone. I don’t mind dying now. Our mission here is over and we’ve met our purpose. Someone else will finish this war.”

Cassian didn’t dare to interrupt. His wounded body ached so much he could succumb to the pain before the Death Star killed him. Jyn’s words were so sincere they spoke directly to his soul and brought him to a state of calmness. Whatever fate brought upon them, Cassian would accept it.

The captain squeezed the girl tighter and cried. Jyn too allowed the tears to escape from her eyes. There was no reason to contain them now.

“You know…” He started, but a bloody cough interrupted him. Jyn stroked his back comfortingly. It was the least she could do for him.

His internal bleeding was destroying him slowly from the inside as Cassian felt the life slipping from his body. However, he held onto it strongly enough to keep himself conscious. He wouldn’t leave Jyn alone, not now. He silently promised to give his last breath only when she gave hers. Holding her against him, Cassian continued:

“If we’re all going to die today…I’m glad that you’re here with me…and I’m glad I got to…fight by your side…Jyn Erson.” He whispered the words in his mind, and thankfully, the ones in his heard didn’t need a voice.

Jyn buried her face in his shoulder and sniffed. His words made her shiver. She could feel the faint but still present beat of his heart and wished she could share hers with him, if that meant he would live longer. She allowed herself to wonder could be of them if they weren’t to die that day, or if they had met sooner. Would that have made any difference? Maybe in another live, but in that moment, it didn’t matter.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jyn whispered with a smile.

The wave of destruction caused by the Death Star neared by the second. This was it, but none of them were afraid. They had each other, which was all they had and needed. Being in each other’s arms made them feel safe. What best way to pass could they ask for? They would end this journey as they started it. Together.

And just like that, in a matter of seconds, their embrace became eternal as both Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor became one with the force.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched "Rogue One" a couple of days ago, when the ending came, I was like "WHAT THE ROYAL F***???" But then I understood and came to appreciate the poetic ending.  
> So I've written this. It's basically the final scene with a bit more dialogue and some thoughts. And yeah, maybe I exaggerated a little bit in some parts xD  
> I hope you appreciate it!


End file.
